


Same Old Witchcraft

by AstroGold



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Makeshift sex toys: Klondike edition, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Teasing, rope kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGold/pseuds/AstroGold
Summary: "...the mate that fate had me created for..."Goldie's plan to distract Scrooge with that trail of gunpowder may not have worked out in her favor, but that doesn't mean there won't beotherexplosions while trying to find the Golden Lagoon...





	1. Round and Round I Go

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far then that means you've checked the rating and the tags, and have heeded all other ao3 warnings. (Most of which will apply to the second chapter, but the first chapter is by no means for the faint of heart either.)
> 
> That said, if you're old enough to ride this ride, and cool with doing so...enjoy. ;)

Oh, Goldie would stay obediently still, thanks to Nanook's menacing growl pinning her in place. Whatever black magic Scrooge had cast over the bear to get him to listen was effective, if annoying. She supposed that's what she got for crossing Scrooge McDuck though.

But while she couldn't physically protest, there was nothing stopping her from running her mouth as Scrooge tied her up.

For the first few seconds as he tied a starter knot just below her knees, and she stared down at the top of his hat, desperately fighting the urge to grab it and toss it away to distract him, Goldie stayed quiet. But then...

"Y'know, Scroogie, in the past we usually at least went out to dinner or something before tying each other up."

"Don't even start," Scrooge warned, as he began to loop the rope up around her legs.

As expected, she ignored him. "Or at least we would have some wine first, maybe light some candles to set the mood-"

"Shut it." He paused when he reached the middle of her thighs, and glanced up at her, trying to avoid making direct eye contact with whatever dirty look she was trying to send. "Is this too tight?" She may have been his prisoner now, but it wasn't like he wanted her to suffer (despite however much she was starting to deserve it).

"Oh, you of all people should know how tight I like it."

Regardless of what her real answer would've been, that earned an extra-gruff yank of her ties, and she smirked above him. Scrooge continued to wordlessly pass the coil of rope from right hand to left, and reach behind her legs to pass it back to the right.

When he got to her rear and hesitated for the briefest of moments, Goldie really laid it on him. She let out exaggerated moans and ruffled squeaks of ecstasy, along with a particularly excited, "Ooh, _Scrooge!_" when his hands brushed over her exposed tail feathers.

That one prompted him to stop again. With one hand still holding the coil in front of her, he quickly untied the red bandana around his neck with the other and stood up to stuff it in her beak to silence her. But given how red in the face he was and how aroused his gaze had become behind its ire, she knew she had reached him.

When Scrooge knelt back down to continue his work, Goldie simply huffed out the gag and watched it flutter down onto the brim of his hat. He rolled his eyes in response and picked up his pace, knowing all too well that silencing this minx was a lost cause. The bandana fell to the ground with a shake of the head, forgotten for now.

"So...ties, gags..." Goldie lowered her voice to a sultrier tone. "Are you packing any other toys or was this supposed to be a bring-your-own sex adventure?"

Perhaps it was coincidence that he was moving onto her torso, but Scrooge got to his feet and pointed at her, clearly worked up. "Shut. yer. _beak_," he snarled.

"Or what? You'll spank me?"

He froze and his eyes flew open with shock, before settling into something neutral. Something _dangerous_. Just as he finished looping the rope twice around her waist, her arms now included in the bundle, he casually muttered, "You know, I just _might_."

The smirk he sent her way after spelled trouble, and suddenly it struck Goldie how quickly he had turned the tables by pinning her hands to her sides. He could rile her up all he wanted now, and there was nothing she could do but take it.

"Oh, you son of a bitch," Goldie cursed, and Scrooge just cackled proudly as he carried on. Each cross of the rope across her stomach and chest seemed to wind her up more, and as his tugs got faster, her body jerked slightly, swaying with the motions. And yet, now that he had the upper hand, he couldn't keep his eyes off of hers. And neither of them could shut up.

"Shows you what you get for trying to KILL me!"

"Well, it didn't! See, I told you you'd stop the cave-in!"

"And lucky me it didn't, because now I've got the map-" Scrooge let his voice fall to something huskier, and made full use of his rolling accent. "-and I can do _whatever_ I want with you."

Despite her wishes, Goldie's body reacted accordingly to his tone, as a shiver ran down her spine and her knees wobbled a bit under their constraints, and something in her core heated up. She tried to grasp for some form of dominance. "B-But you won't. You don't have the gumption."

"Are you sure about that?"

Without warning, Scrooge wriggled a hand into the ropes under Goldie's waist and rubbed between her legs vigorously, finding satisfaction in how she was unable to bite back a true moan and tried to lean forward into his shoulder to hide her face, which he denied her. The friction of her pants between his fingers and her warmth seemed to double his efforts, and yet just when she was starting to push against her restraints and her breathing grew desperate, he pulled his hand back out.

"_No!_"

Scrooge was amused to no end, but as he finally finished tying the rope into a knot on her chest and leaned in close enough to nearly kiss her, his tone was as every bit as icy cold as his teasing had just been. 

"Like you said, darlin', I'm Scrooge McDuck. I _always_ have gumption."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter still has a scene to add, but it's been about a month since I've written this whole thing and I'm still self-combusting.
> 
> Can't believe that I've been writing fanfic for five years though, and this is the first smut I'm posting. The power of Scroldie, eh?
> 
> And music as well! This was inspired by the James Darren's cover of "That Old Black Magic." Highly recommend as a Scroldie song!
> 
> Kudos and comments, as always, are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	2. Down and Down I Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doubling down on the warnings from the first chapter for this one. Check the rating, tags, and heed your age and those ao3 warnings again, because things are only getting way, _way_ steamier (and so many other things) in this chapter.

She really should've kept her mouth shut, but if Scrooge had gumption, then the one thing Goldie had, if nothing else, was persistence.

"You're terrible, you know that?" she spat at him as he double-checked the strength of his knot work down her body. If her knees weren't still so weak from his ministrations, she would've jumped-tucked to try to nail him in the jaw. Not that it would do her much good.

"You were asking for it, lass." Now satisfied, he gave a command to Nanook to have him kneel down on the ground. The bear obeyed, and Scrooge smirked back at Goldie. "See, Nanook knows how to listen and not talk back."

"That's because he's just biding his time until he can eat you for dinner."

That managed to wipe the smug look off his face. Nevertheless, he pulled more rope out of his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, then roughly grasped a few rows of the rope covering Goldie's chest and yanked her over to the side of the bear, her feet dragging through the dirt.

Goldie huffed in indignation of his manhandling of her. "So, what? Are you gonna carry me up there bridal-style and we'll ride off into that Klondike midnight sun?"

"You should be so lucky," Scrooge shot back. "But nope."

Instead, he bent down and threw her over his shoulder despite her protests, holding the back of her legs with one hand, before using the other to pull himself up onto Nanook's back. By the time he got settled and had pulled Goldie down to sit side-saddle in front of him (this time deliberately grabbing her tail feathers as he did so), she was once again red in the face. She would never admit it, especially not now, but his ease of strength had always been something of a turn-on for her, and between that and the tail-grab, its spell was certainly working its charm now.

Her sudden silence seemed to egg him on. As he slung one of his own legs over hers to keep her in place while he prepared the new coil of rope, his own taunts began. "What's the matter? Just a few minutes ago, you were calling my name when I barely grazed your tail."

That brought her back down from the rush, and sparked a new wave of rebellious mischief. "Oh, _please_. You and your _ego_ must've been imagining things. I knew you were getting old, Sourdough, but c'mon."

"_Wha_\- why you- you...demon!" Scrooge retorted, wrapping the new rope around her torso twice and tying a knot over her breasts to secure it. "You're my own personal devil, ye know that?"

Goldie bowed her head in mock graciousness. "Why, thank you. I try."

"_Bah!_"

Fed up, Scrooge threw each remaining loose end of the rope over Nanook's sides and effortlessly flipped Goldie over so she was laying on her stomach. Yet as he set about crossing the ends over her back to keep her in place, she gleefully realized that he had made one very dangerous mistake: he had left her hands untied and free at her sides.

From her point of view now, Goldie couldn't see much of Scrooge unless she craned her neck. But she could feel his own leg running parallel with hers down the other side of the bear, and on this side, his knee was rubbing up against her shoulder. Which meant that if she reached out with her hand at just the right angle...

_Bingo_.

Goldie managed to run her hand along Scrooge's inner thigh and squeeze his dick, eliciting a stiffening twitch and a sharp yelp.

"Damn it, woman!"

Her sneer was short-lived, as after a very deliberate second later, a hand _thwacked_ across her backside. Obstructing ropes or not, the smack stung in ways that made her color a deep crimson.

"Hey!" she cried back.

She tried to reach out to tease him once more in retaliation, but Scrooge caught her hand with his while the other dipped between the ropes and her legs once again and brought everything to a halt for a moment.

He leaned in above her, his breath hot with warning over her stunned expression, and spoke low.

"Ye asked for it earlier, and by god, did you just earn it."

Scrooge began to rub furiously over her clothing like he had done minutes before, his fingers running along her clit and pushing as much as he could into her entrance. Except this time, now with the reverse angle, combined with the way his left hand kept a deceptively tender hold on hers even as he whispered filthy mutterings of victory into her ear, she felt like she might actually achieve the release she so desperately needed.

Trying to buck her hips with whatever range of motion her ties afforded her, Goldie moaned, unable to keep from rolling her head back. As much as she wanted to spite his existence, his fingers were pressing all the right buttons. "Scrooge, I swear to god if you stop now, I'll-"

"You'll _what_?"

Perhaps it had been foolish to open her beak again, but knowing Scrooge's current mood, she had a feeling he was going to pull out on her again anyway, and true to form, he did just that, sliding his hand back out from the ropes and leaving her a writhing bundle of frustrated nerves. What he didn't anticipate was for that frustration to build to a new high as Goldie did the only thing she could think to do right then: bite his leg.

Scrooge shouted in pain and immediately recoiled before glaring daggers at her. “Oh, fuck you.”

“You wish,” she hissed.

Their heartbeats thundered in the silence that followed as her open challenge took root. Yet as much as Scrooge wanted to throw caution to the wind, untie her, and take her right then and there to teach her a lesson, he resisted with every ounce of strength he could find. Letting her loose would be dangerous, some sensible, _idiotic_ part of him knew.

Besides, he had a better idea.

He settled into a sly grin and wordlessly clambered off of Nanook’s back to make quick work of tying the ends of the rope into a knot along the bear’s side, just under her head. With a gentle hand under her chin, he glanced up at her. “I think you’ll be the one doing the wishing, dear.”

The cryptic comment left Goldie wondering as he walked around out of sight to the other side of Nanook. “Scrooge? Scrooge, what are you up to?”

No answer. Instead, what sounded like the crack of dried glue followed by a heavy, dull, metallic thud on the ground met her ears. Her pulse quickened in timid curiosity as a few seconds later, she felt him press down on the back of the few lowest rows of rope wrapping her up just below her knees, which was followed by the very distinct sensation of something hard and pole-like, with a rounded end, wedging itself between the front of her constraints and her crotch. The gasp that escaped her was completely involuntary and, to Scrooge’s delight, intoxicating.

When Scrooge reappeared on her side a moment later, tossing a curved piece of metal in his hand with a triumphant look, she finally realized what was now hiding between her legs.

_The pickaxe handle!_

"Well, what do ye know? Seems you did bring your own toys." He smirked, throwing the head of what was apparently her own pickaxe off to the side. "Hope you won't be needing that later."

If looks could kill, Scrooge would've been a pile of ashes by now. Yet despite herself, Goldie laughed bitterly. "Just you wait, Scroogie. The moment I get free, you're going down."

As she spoke, he picked up his previously-discarded bandana and shook out the dirt, walking back over to her with a smolder brewing behind his smile. "Oh? And what makes you think _that's_ gonna happen?" he asked innocently, once again cradling her chin in his hand. She tried to jerk her head away but he kept her steady with just enough applied force.

Without giving her a chance to respond, he stood up on the tips of his feet, balancing himself with a hand on the rope, and kissed her, and for a moment, their brewing feud fell to the background. It was one of those kisses that, for all the gusto and passion it expressed, still acknowledged that this was all part of the never-ending game they played with each other. That as much as they hated each other sometimes, there was a caring devotion that they could never seem to voice hiding deep down, yet it always carried them through to the next adventure of their lives.

This sentiment, combined with Scrooge's exclusive knowledge of how she liked to be kissed just so, was enough to drive Goldie wild by the time they parted. She blinked through the dreamy haze he had left her in, finding herself wanting _so much more_, but immediately rose to full alert when she realized he was tying the bandana _around_ her beak.

Eyeing him with betrayed shock, Goldie uttered the only thing she could manage to think of before he clamped her mouth shut. "You...you _scoundrel_!"

He patted her cheek when he finished tying a knot above her bill. "Aw, and you're my vixen." Despite her growl, he continued, "My ravishing, finally-silent vixen." She watched him gather up their things into his backpack and study both halves of the map to the Golden Lagoon, before picking up the end of the leash tied around Nanook's neck. With a final smile her way, he sang out, "Hope you're holding on tight back there! The ride might get..._bumpy_."

_Bumpy_. Never had that word been more antagonizing than it was now.

Goldie's eyes flew wide as Scrooge beckoned Nanook along the path ahead and the pickaxe handle began to rub against her with each rolling wave of the bear's gait. As much as she didn't want to give Scrooge the satisfaction, the motions drew muffled whimpers and moans from her. And though she couldn't see him from this angle, they were definitely turning him on, a visible fact that made him grateful he was leading the way.

Unfortunately, the handle could only do so much for her, especially with how little she could move on her own. When she realized this, she grumbled in frustration and let her chin droop. She hoped Scrooge was getting his money's worth with whatever pleasure this was bringing him, because as soon as he untied her, she was going to get hers.

Several minutes of being kept at arm's length on the line between hot and bothered later, the travelers reached a fork in the caves, and Scrooge once again conferred with his map, muttering to himself.

Goldie needed a new angle, something to give her the upper hand again, at least a little bit. When she tried to scratch an itch against Nanook's fur, inspiration struck.

With Scrooge still distracted as they continued on, she eased the bandana off of her beak by pushing it off on the fur and rope below her. Just a bit more and—_tada!_—that did the trick. The bandana fluttered away behind them, lost to the darkness of the tunnel they were traversing. She let enough time pass so that there was no chance of going back for it, and then...

"OH YES, BABY! THAT'S THE STUFF! OOOH FUCK ME _RIGHT THERE_!"

The vulgar echoes bouncing off the tunnel walls brought Scrooge to a screeching halt, nearly landing him face-first in the dirt. As he scrambled around to see just what on Earth was going on, he caught sight of Goldie mid-moan, her head craned back and her eyes shut tight in a twisted expression of utter joy. It was enough to almost make him cave so _he_ could be the one lighting her up with that look. Almost.

But when he noticed the lack of cloth around her mouth, surprise brought him back to his senses. "Where the blazes did my kerchief go?!"

Goldie peeked an eye open at him for a brief second, letting a mischievous smile spread across her face. "Dunno." She fell into a quiet laugh that bubbled up into another feigned bout of ecstasy.

"Would you be quiet already?!" Scrooge shouted at the top of his lungs over her, his hands curling into fists at his sides.

"And why should I do that, hmm? You're clearly enjoying this," she nodded at his growing erection, causing him to stammer with a furious blush. "And short of _making me_ be quiet yourself, I'm afraid you're all out of options, Moneybags."

_Damn that woman._

He sauntered forward a step and crossed his arms. "You would just _love_ that, wouldn't ye?"

Despite her lasting smirk, Goldie gave a noncommittal half-shrug. The challenge in her eyes was deliciously tempting; she'd been riled up enough to the point of channeling the excess to him with a single look.

"I think the real question is: wouldn't you?"

For a few tense seconds, fire volleyed between their gazes. It burned through Scrooge's defenses, finding that gumption he so prided himself on and setting it free. He wanted to prove himself yet again as Scrooge McDuck? Fine. It was what she wanted, and boy, was she ready for it.

His arms unfolded in the three steps it took to reach her and his hands flew to the ties holding her to Nanook. With a few expert yanks, the knot fell loose, and a bundled Goldie slid into his arms, the pickaxe handle slipping and rattling a few feet away in the process.

Scrooge let the momentum of her fall carry them down the rest of the way to the ground, where he towered over her on his knees and powered through untying the two knots on her chest and the one on her legs. Ropes loose, he unwrapped her like a present. A stunning, golden viper of a present that he couldn't stop staring at.

Goldie allowed herself a moment to stretch her limbs once she got free, her body finally able to breathe again, before glancing up at Scrooge. His eyes were flaming, and he seemed to be anticipating _something_ as he watched her every move with a lustful hunger.

She chuckled and held out her arms to him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Show me how much gumption you've really got, Sourdough," her voice enticed.

Yet instead of letting her pull him into a kiss once he got close enough, Scrooge pinned her wrists down to each side and leaned over her, and it became all too clear that he still had a lesson to teach her.

"The only thing you'll be wanting me to show you is _mercy_."

And that's how it began.

Scrooge immediately dove into unbuttoning her shirt and vest, practically tearing her buttons off in the process. With her rumpled collar and sprawled clothing framing her bare bosom, she was truly a sight to behold. Yet when Goldie tried to return the favor, managing to at least undo the top button of his coat, he grabbed her wrists again with one hand and this time held them in place on her stomach as he made his way down towards his main target between her legs.

Goldie was already wet with anticipation, he'd find that out soon enough, but damn if she was going to make it that easy for him.

Her leg curved over the back of his and her boot ran along his inner thigh. With him distracted just enough by the motion, she used that leg to flip them over so she was straddling him from above. Hands now free, she pushed his coat further open and ground hard into his hips with her own, smirking at the sharp gasp he made as her fingers scratched down his chest.

But Scrooge was having none of it.

In one fluid move, he grabbed her waist and catapulted them forward so he was once again on top. Her back hit the ground with a thud, and while she wasn't hurt, it left her winded. Which gave Scrooge plenty of time to remove her pants with a swift tug, and then, then she was in heaven, all chances of catching her breath gone.

Fingers teased and slipped easily into her drenched pussy, making her hips jerk upward, and his tongue lapped against her clit, pressing into every crevice he could find to make Goldie's moans turn into outright guttural screams of pleasure. She latched onto his hat, flinging it to the side like a disc, before finding purchase on the back of his head to push his beak closer to her. At that, his free hand trailed up her hip and took hold of one of hers, lacing their fingers together.

Goldie got ever-so-louder the more the pressure built up in her core, and her hold on Scrooge's head turned into a death grip. Like hell if he was going to back off this time.

"Oh, Scroooooooge, please I...make me come!"

Her begging was rewarded with faster, more precise licks, and soon, her whole world burst into a nebula of stars dancing in front of her eyes. Her body shook and her hips arched into his mouth as sweet, sweet release finally became reality. Scrooge stuck with her, lapping up everything she had to offer to his eager tongue.

A half-lidded, blissful grin spread across her face as she eventually came down from cloud nine. Yet apparently, Scrooge wasn't going to let her bask in the afterglow for long.

Still lying between her knees, he pulled her hand down and kissed the back of it, before sucking on a couple of her fingers, prompting her to make eye contact with him.

As hot as the image was, knowing full-well that he was still very much fired up, curiosity grew and Goldie asked between breaths, "What?"

Instead of answering, Scrooge pulled her hand further down and guided a couple of her fingers into her pussy, her feathers becoming soaked. The feeling of both of their digits inside her for a few moments left her humming from the fullness.

"Keep touchin' yerself," he ordered.

"But what are you-"

"_Do it_." He reached over to their side, and when he came back with the discarded pickaxe handle, her eyes flew wide. His take-charge attitude was the only thing masking the sheepishness he felt from his next command. "And use this."

Somehow she didn't think he had _this_ in him, but the idea certainly excited her, so it took every bit of willpower to challenge him with, "Why don't you make me?"

And that he did. The handle edged out their fingers, drawing a sudden, unhindered moan from Goldie. Scrooge guided her hand around the makeshift toy, enclosing hers with his, and set about on pumping it in and out of her. Pleased with the way her other hand began to massage her still-sensitive clit, he whispered against her thigh, "Keep going."

Goldie obeyed, the tingle of his voice sending shivers up and down her spine. While she usually wasn't one to take orders (the previous hours spent traversing the caves had proven that well enough), his tone had turned icy again, and given how much more vulnerable she was now and how close she already was to achieving another orgasm, she wasn't about to test that again, at least not right then.

Instead, she let the handle and her fingers work their magic and reveled in that vulnerability. Despite his command, Scrooge was clearly enjoying the view, and he kept watching her fuck herself as he traded steady kisses back and forth down her legs, rolling along with the way she arched her hips.

Who needed the head of the pickaxe when her body was curving like this?

By the time he rocked back on his knees, Goldie was thrusting her way through her second climax, shouting his name and a litany of profanities to the high heavens. The last of them, a very desperate, "Fuck me now, Scrooge!" earned an amused smirk from him. Obviously, the wooden handle was no match for the real thing.

"Soon, my dear," he teased, leaning back just enough to gather up some of the discarded rope from before.

Goldie sent him an annoyed, breathless glare. "Don't even try." She was done with being tied up for today; satisfied or not already, she wanted him to take her to new heights. And given how blue he must've been turning, she knew he wanted the same.

"I'll try as I please, lass," he shot back. In an instant, the handle was tossed aside again and his tongue was taking its place, catching the juices from her most recent orgasm, before trailing over her clit and up her body to meet her in a steamy kiss. She could taste herself on his beak, and that only served to rile her up again. But if he wasn't going to fuck her already, then she had to take matters into her own hands.

One of said hands began to trail down his chest, ruffling his feathers in the process. When she reached his manhood, pleased with how stiff it was for her, she smothered the precum dripping from its tip down onto the shaft and gave a few expert pumps. Scrooge melted at the sensation, but instead of letting her pull him into her like she was trying, he snapped her wrist back up between them.

Whatever facade he was trying to maintain began to show its cracks, and she smirked as he pulled away. "Ah-a-a! Y-You don't wanna do that just yet."

"I think I _do_," Goldie insisted with a roll of her hips.

To the credit of his will, Scrooge managed to still her by pinning her to the ground with his own hips. The feeling of his dick pressing against her was driving her mad, but with his strength, she wasn't budging.

He returned to kissing her, and despite her growing frustration, she couldn't resist playing along. As they smooched, Scrooge leaned back and pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap, and with her distracted, he began to fold the rope in half and loop it around her waist.

Goldie tried to bat his hands away, but to her surprise, instead of continuing to coil the rope around her, he weaved it between their bodies and wrapped it around his own waist. After one more figure-eight between them, he tied it off at his hip and tossed the excess off to the side. Save for the tiniest bit of slack, they were bound together, and the newfound level of intimacy put her at a loss for words.

It was hot. Daring. Sexy as hell. That unspoken truth. A tie of devotion.

For a moment, they simply held each other as they let it wash over them. Goldie could feel each quaking breath of his meeting hers, how their heartbeats pulsed as one between their chests. Every twitch, every desire. A perpetual feeling of being saved from death and pulled to the edge by love.

With their eyes locked onto each other, the rest of world faded away and it was game over.

Scrooge launched them forward into the dirt again, sliding himself into her as he did so, and Goldie cried out.

They wasted no time finding their rhythm, their speed growing faster with each second. The rope seemed to maximize the efficiency of their thrusts, with the angle allowing him to rub against her clit with each one.

With their bare chests mutually pressed together, Goldie took to playing with the feathers at the nape of Scrooge's neck with one hand as they made out while the other squeezed his tail feathers, earning an involuntary intake against her beak. Scrooge, meanwhile, cupped the sides of her breasts and trailed his hands up and down her sides, eventually settling them on her hips.

When that familiar heat started to build and his dick twitched within her, Scrooge buried his face in her neck, panting and uttering, "_M'eudail_."

While Goldie didn't understand the Gaelic, the sentiment still reached her with a soft nuzzle and she kissed the corner of his beak in kind. The notion that she could send him slipping into his native tongue spurred her on, and she began to unravel with him.

"Oh, my god, Scrooge, don't stop!" she begged.

He raised his head to look at her. "I can't. I- _oh, Goldie_..."

Scrooge came first, followed by Goldie a few moments later. He pushed into her for all he had, his manhood throbbing, as her legs clamped tight around his. Their moans rang out like wildfire throughout the tunnel, the echoes carving their pleasure into the walls.

Be it as rivals, partners, or lovers, they never failed to give each other everything they had, and this time had been no exception.

Spent of all energy, Scrooge rolled them over so they were lying side-by-side, and eventually began drawing lazy circles on Goldie's shoulder while she draped an arm around his back. Their breathing returned to normal, and they took to reveling in each other's bliss.

Yet when Goldie began to fiddle with the knot on his hip with a deft touch, convinced he was on the path to sleep, a sudden hand snatched her wrist away, pulling it back up between them as she yelped in surprise. With eyes still closed, Scrooge grinned and kissed the back of her fingers.

"Nice try," he mumbled. "But you didn't think I would just let you fuck me and run off with the map now, did you?"

Goldie growled amid his smug laughter.

_Damn that rope!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See how I *tied* things up at the end there?? XD
> 
> Hooo boy, writing this whole story was such an...experience, but one I'm ultimately grateful for. Just as I'm grateful for all the love on the first chapter of this from you guys! Seriously, thank you for supporting my first foray into writing smut (hopefully this chapter didn't change that _too_ much). ;P


End file.
